El amor llega pero no es lo que esperas
by parurina
Summary: serena cree que vivo un sueño cuando salva a un niño que estaba siendo maltratado y luego de que él la salvo se transforma en un lobo... pasado el tiempo la vida de serena tiene un cambio drástico en donde pierde su hogar y el sueño se vuelve a repetir pero esta ves con dos niños en donde deben encontrar a sus parientes pero en el camino a quien mas va a encontrar...
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida tuvo un cambio inesperado, cuando conocí a mi primer amor, uno siempre recuerda cuando lo ve por primera vez, las mariposas en el estomago, los nervios de hablar con él, el hablar de sus amigas de él y saber más cosas de esa persona o por lo menos tener amigas para que te ayuden a tener más información del niño que te gusta, en mi caso no fue así, yo era una pequeña que tenía solo una 8 años, mis padres amaban los deporte y desde que tengo memoria me empezaron a entrenar en el karate, siempre supe defenderme y nunca me gusto las injusticias, así conocí a mi primer amor, un día cuando mi madre no pudo ir a buscarme después de entrenar me tuve que irme sola a casa y en el camino vi como unos niños de unos 10 años atacaban a un chico de mi misma edad me dio una ira al ver tanta injusticia de lucha, si fuera 1 contra 1 no pasaría nada pero 4 contra 1 es una injusticia.

Serena- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡No es justo pelear así!

Niño 1- ¡Miren! ¡Una niña quiere defender a este debilucho! jajajaja

Serena- Cualquiera sería un debilucho si son 4 contra 1, pero creo que ustedes son los debiluchos y tiene miedo de ser descubiertos porque si no pelearían de a uno ¿no estoy en lo cierto?

Niño 2- ¡niña ve a jugar con muñecas!

Niño 3- ¡sí! jajajaja! ¡Anda con tu mamita!

Al escuchar eso Serena estalló en ira y al levantar la vista vio como el muchacho que estaba siendo golpeado se levantaba y este le dijo:-no te metas en donde no te llaman niña- Mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Serena- Oye pero si aun no me he metido, no te enfades - hizo una pausa - aunque creo que no son tan fuertes ya que el pobre aún puede levantarse! – botando el aire y dejando su mochila en el suelo - Bueno se acabó el juego cierto, veo que eres fuerte pero igual te voy a echar una mano ¡Te parece!

El chico la miró y dijo- ¡vete! nunca permitiré que una chica humana me ayude en una pelea.

Serena lo miró- cómo te atreves después de ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero bueno hoy tengo tiempo, veré cómo te golpean.- dijo molesta.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta para seguir atormentando a su presa pero éste gruñó y comenzó a pelear, al principio esquivó los golpes pero uno de los niños los tomó por la espalda y comenzó de nuevo la brutal golpiza, Serena se paró y dejó el bolso a un lado.

Serena- ¡Bueno, bueno ! ¡Creo que ya es suficiente!

Serena comenzó a correr en dirección a los creadores del conflicto y como nunca saltó y dio una patada voladora a uno de ellos, mientras el que la recibió caía lentamente, Serena se acomodaba para dar un puño al estómago del otro pero se dio cuenta que iba dirigido a él, ella ya estaba entrenada para ese tipo de cosas y mostró una leve sonrisa, entonces cambió de mano para golpear la cara y lo vio caer, Serena se dio vuelta y dijo

Serena- ¡quién será el siguiente!, ¡vamos chicos dense prisa que debo volver a mi casa a jugar con mis muñecas!- Mientras sonreía con malicia

Niño 2- ¡ cállate! No te metas o te arrepentirás

Serena bosteza - ¡vamos me aburro!

El chico se logró zafar del que lo tenía preso y lo golpeó en el estómago y mientras caía, se giró y golpeó al último que faltaba por caer, se dio vuelta enojado y le dijo- porque te metiste en mí pelea.

Serena se volvió para tomar su mochila y lo miró- eres igual que cualquier niño, nunca agradecen cuando uno los ayuda.

El muchacho intentó apaciguar su rabia- ¿cuál es tu nombre niña?

Serena lo miró y dijo- me llamo Serena Tsukino- y le sacó la lengua.

Ella ya había bajado la guardia y cuando le da la espalda vio la cara del primer chico que botó.

Niño 3- ¿bueno no te irás tan pronto, cierto? - dándole un golpe en el estómago y antes que cayera la tomó del pelo sosteniéndola para que no cayera. Serena solo pensó en ese momento que nunca había bajado la guardia y que era mal momento para empezar hacerlo.

Chico- como te atreves a golpear a una mujer cobarde- los ojos de este comenzaron a cambiar de color

Niño 3- ¿quién eres, cómo cambiaste el color de tus ojos?

El chico se comenzó a acercarse al niño con una mirada de furia y apretando los dientes.

Niño 3- no te me acerques, ¡monstruo!

Chico- ¿que no me acerque, ahora? ¿Cómo te a atreves a decir eso si hace rato no dejabas de golpearme y no gustoso de ello golpeaste a una niña- apretó los dientes mientras gruñía- y a mí me llamas monstruo?

El chico se movió rápido y de tres golpes lo botó al suelo, tomó a Serena en los brazos y la llevó cerca de un parque para acostarla en una banca y se quedó mirando a la chica de pelo rubio, no podía creer que una niña tan linda fuera capaz de arriesgar su pellejo para protegerlo, nadie lo había hecho antes, y lo más sorprendente es que supiera cómo pelear.

Serena despertaba de a poco, media confundida preguntaba- ¿qué pasó?, ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

El chico la miró y dijo- son como las 20:00 y estamos en el parque, Serena.

Serena se levando de un salto de la banca y se le quedo viendo con un poco de miedo - ¿quién eres tú?

El chico la miró y rió - me llamo Darien Chiba, pertenezco a la octava generación de lobos Chiba- la miró y mostró una sonrisa- no puedo creer que te de miedo que esté cerca de ti, antes no tenías miedo al enfrentarte a esos chicos mayores que tú, cosan que superan tú edad y la mía.

Serena- era distinto al menos sabía a qué me enfrentaba, pero a hora - respiró hondo- no sabía que estaba cerca mío, es solo eso- lo miro con signo de pregunta- dijiste ¿qué pertenecías a lobos? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpearon fuerte?

Darien- ¡No!, se lo que digo- dijo algo molesto.

Serena- bueno, no te enojes si estás seguro ¡te creo!- le mostró un sonrisa

Darien quedo cautivo por la muestra de amabilidad que serena le proporciono en ese momento que empezó a discutir consigo mismo.

Voz interna - "realmente es bella"

Razón - pero _"es humana y no puedo pensar eso, debo volver con mi manada"_,

Voz interna - pero te gustaría que viniera contigo ¿cierto?-

Razón -_"no, los humanos son solo herramientas que nosotros usamos para aparearnos y nada más."_

Voz interna - pero esta chica es diferente ella intento defenderte cuando ni siquiera tu madre te defendió

Razón -_ ¡basta cállate! No quiero recordar como esa mujer me entrego para que me mataran._

Voz interna – si, pero ella te ayudo cuando ni siquiera tu propia madre te ayudo

Razón -_basta no me la llevaré._

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Serena se acercó y le dijo: ¿¡estás ahí!? ¡Vamos que pasa! Sr. hombre lobo jajaja

Darien salió de golpe de sus pensamientos y cuando la miro estaba frente a él y se sonrojo.

Serena- ¡guau eres guapo cuando te sonrojas!

Darien- es que estabas muy cerca, así que ¡me das mí espacio!

Serena- bueno pero me voy porque es demasiado tarde, tuve que llegar a mi casa hacia cerca de una hora- se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla- cuídate Darien.

De un momento a otro Darien se transformó en un cachorro de color negro, era un pelaje precioso.

Serena- guau me decías la verdad, eras a un más lindo como un perro o era ¿lobo?- mirándolo fijo se arrodillo para verlo mejor.

Darien la miraba pero corrió la mirada se sentía avergonzado por su transformación.

Serena- Darien, te enojaste, ¿por qué no me miras?- pero el de pronto viro hacia la entrada del parque y ella también miro hacia haya, él movió las orejas y de repente se fue a los arbusto rápido. Serena intentaba comprender por qué Darien se había escondido de repente y a lo lejos escucho que alguien que la llamaba, era su madre,

Ikuko- ¿Serena, dónde has estado?, ¡nos tenías preocupados!

Serena- estaba con Darien, es un niño que estaban golpeando y...

Ikuko- ¡ay, Serena! ¿Cómo puedes meterte en peleas así?, bueno y ¿dónde está tu amigo, está bien? y ¿cómo estás tú, te pegaron?

Serena- me pegaron pero Darien me defendió, ¡es un niño lobo!

Ikuko- bueno lo que digas, vamos ya que la falta de comida te hace desvariar.

La tomó de la mano, tomó su mochila y se dirigieron a su casa.

Serena volteó la cara y dijo- chao Darien que te vaya bien- mientras sonreía y luego miro hacia adelante.

Darien solo la miraba alejarse desde los arbustos y pensaba que era una niña fuera de lo común.

Bueno, así comenzó y terminó mi primer, no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme bien, tampoco podía decir nada sobre la persona que llegó a gustarme ya que nadie me iba a creer, pero no me importaba ya que nunca olvidare esos ojos azules que me miraban cuando desperté, esa mirada la llevo guardada en mi corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno primero que todo quiero agradecer a las personas que me están apoyando con la historia y espero no defraudar sus expectativa, también por supuesto seguir con el misterio de que va pasar tomare encuentra los comentarios para los capítulos futuros y pido disculpas por no haber subido antes el otro capitulo pero tuve problemas para subirlo jajajajaja espero que disfruten la continuación de la historia...**_

* * *

Capítulo II

Serena grita - ¡guau! Que me siento bien después de entrenar, ¡se me olvidan todas mis preocupaciones!

Lita- Serena estas mejorando mucho, pronto darás el examen del cambio de cinturón, ¿lo harás cierto?

Serena- ¡claro que sí, Lita! La otra vez no pude porque tenía que trabajar pero ahora es distinto, el examen será el domingo y así tengo la oportunidad de darlo ya que no trabajo los domingos- sonríe

Lita- me alegra escuchar eso, bueno iré a apoyarte en el examen ¿te parece?

Serena- ¡en serio! Gracias Lita, es muy importante para mí.

Lita- lo sé. ¿Después del examen vamos a comer algo, sé que lo pasarás, ok?

Serena- ¡Sí, gracias!

Ella es Lita una amiga muy querida, compartimos el mismo amor por el deporte, la conocí cuando entré a trabajar, quería el empleo de secretaria pero por cosas del destino y lo triste que andaba me contrataron para la limpieza, se preguntarán por qué no hice el cambio, bueno, es simple de responder venía de tener una pérdida de mis padres, murieron en un accidente de automóvil, ellos ese día venían de una fiesta, bebieron un poco no más porque respetaban mucho su cuerpo y el ejercicio, pero ellos no fueron los que provocaron el accidente, sino unos jóvenes que se pasaron la luz roja, chocaron al conductor primero, el impacto fue grande ya que corrieron el auto casi media cuadra mi padre quedó en cuidados intensivos y mi madre en cuidados mínimos, pero mi padre no logró sobrevivir, fue mucha la sangre que perdió en ese momento; al enterarme no podía creer lo que pasaba, debía ser un mal sueño pero desperté a la realidad al ver cómo había quedado mi madre, cuando se recuperó a los días de la muerte de mi padre; ella quedó muerta en vida, la entendía, yo perdí a mi padre y un amigo, ella perdió todo su mundo, toda su esencia, nada importaba, con mis apenas 16 años no sabía qué había que hacer, mi madre entró en una depresión, habían pasado 5 años de aquel accidente pero ella no salía a ningún lado, apenas comía, me costaba mucho estudiar y preocuparme de ella, pero me las arreglaba bien aunque cometí un error, siempre le avisaba cuando salía pero ese día no lo hice. Dormía en su pieza y para qué la iba a despertar, salí a comprar las cosas para la cena y cuando volvía vi que había un accidente, la ambulancia y la policía estaba ahí, me acerqué para ver qué había pasado y vi que había mucha sangre los vecinos se acercaron y me comentaron que mi madre me estaba buscando desesperada, me quedé helada, no supe qué reacción tuve. Sólo sé que en ese momento mis piernas flaquearon, la vista se nubló y no podía escuchar o hablar, las palabras no salían las persona me sujetaron, yo no sé qué hice pero de repente empecé a correr para ir al hospital, no podía creer que ya volvía a vivir lo mismo en tan poco tiempo, al llegar no la podía verla estaban intentado de reanimarla pero fue imposible, ya me daba igual todo, a mis 21 años ya no tenía padre ni madre, era hija única. No tuve mucho tiempo para el duelo ya que vinieron del banco porque faltaba poco para que la hipoteca de la casa se pagara pero como los dueños habían fallecido me querían quitar la casa, tuve que apelar a que no lo hicieran y me dieran el plazo para pagar, yo venía haciendo todos estos pagos desde la muerte de mi padre pero con la muerte de mi madre no me presenté a trabajar y perdí el empleo, me entendieron y me dieron más plazo es así como llegué a la empresa de Cibercorporation, en donde por la desesperación de la casa, la muerte de mis padres y que había quedado sola, firme sin prestar atención a lo que el contrato decía.

En las noche trabajaba ahí, en el 12avo piso, pero no estaba sola, también estaba Lita, ahí nos hicimos buenas amigas, ya hace 3 años que la conozco y siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y preocupada por las cosas que me pasan, es como mi segunda madre.

Serena- Bueno de aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

Lita- bueno cuídate, y no te metas en problemas.

Serena levantaba el brazo para despedirse y ver como se iba su amiga desde lejos.

"Bueno, es hora de correr a mi casa, me doy una ducha y me preparo para mañana temprano ir a trabajar"- de repente para de golpe y ve como 2 hombres borrachos estaban discutiendo, se encogió de hombros y cuando se disponía a comenzar a correr de nuevo escucho un llanto de una niña, Serena volvió a ver y efectivamente en el suelo había un niño tirado y una niña llorando, serena se enojó y corrió hasta la entrada del callejón donde estaban sin importarle los autos que pasaban por ahí y llegó al otro lado y gritó.

Serena- ¿Qué creen que hacen con esos niños?- la niña que lloraba la miraba con unos ojos de súplica de que no la abandonaran.

Hombre 1- no te metas, esta es una venganza personal, ¡si entiendes lárgate!

Hombre 2- espera, que no se vaya- la tomo del hombre- eres hermosa si quieres me esperas y podemos salir a divertirnos esta noche - lo decía mientras miraba su cuerpo.

Serena "cálmate, la única diversión de este desgraciado será en el hospital, solo haz lo de siempre". Comenzó a poner los ojos llorosos y con una voz triste les dijo- ¿Qué quiere decir?- mientras soltaba unas lágrimas- no quiero salir con usted- cuando tomo la atención de los dos hombre y se habían alejado de los niños ella lanzó una leve sonrisa y tomó la mano que tenía en el hombro y se la quebró de un solo golpe diciendo- sabes no me gusta que me toquen los hombres lo encuentro repugnante.

Se volteó contra el otro hombre que estaba de pie y le lanzó una mirada aterradora y él dijo- como un ángel se puede convertir en un demonio- mientras secaba el cuchillo

Serena se decía así misma que las cosas habían cambiado de rumbo pero que el resultado no cambiarían, se puso en guardia y espero que se acercara, el hombre corrió en dirección a ella y cuando la tuvo cerca estiro la mano para enterrar el cuchillo en su cuerpo serena bloqueo el golpe y retrocedió un paso para atrás para darle una patada en la cara luego lo golpeó con un puño en la boca del estomago donde lo dejo sin aire por un momento y cae al suelo, hay mismo lo remata pateando su cara dejándolo inconsciente, se voltea y mira que el hombre con el brazo roto se para y le lanza un patada a la cara y cae nuevamente inconsciente. Serena verifica que esos hombre no se volverán a parar, se acerca los niños y le extiende su mano mientras les preguntaba- ¿están bien?, ¿dónde están sus padre?

La niña no contestaba pero no paraba de llorar y mientras movía la cabeza negando lo que había preguntado de repente el niño que estaba tirado en el suelo se transformó en un cachorro y la niña más lloraba y serena quedaba pasmada al ver lo sucedido pero de repente se acordó de un chico que conoció en la infancia que había pasado por lo mismo aunque ella llego a pensar que eso no había pasado que solo había sido un sueño, volviendo en sí le acaricia a la niña la cabeza y le dice- Tranquila te voy ayudar, mi casa está cerca, ¡vamos!

La niña mueve la cabeza afirmando que la seguiría, mientras Serena tomaba en brazos al cachorro ya inconsciente. Llegando a la casa serena cura al cachorro y le da un vaso de leche a la niña, ella aun no pronunciaba palabra alguna y cuando bebía el vaso de leche el cachorro se transformó en niño otra vez y despertó.

Mirando sorprendido a la casa y a Serena se puso a la defensiva diciendo.

Niño- ¿quién eres y por qué nos tienes aquí? - la niña lo abrazo y lo miraba como diciendo que para de pelear- Hotaru pero si ella nos secuestró, ella está haciendo cosas malas, no nosotros- y la niña solo negaba con la cabeza.

Serena- Te equivocas cachorrito, yo solo te he salvado de esos hombres que les querían hacer daño, nada más.

Niño- no me llames así, tengo nombre- mirándola con frialdad.

Serena- y ¿cuál sería ese nombre?- cruzándose de brazos

Niño- me llamo Endimion y tú ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Serena se acerca y le da un coscorrón en la cabeza- más respeto Endimion, soy mayor que tú y mi nombre es Serena. A hora respóndeme quieres algo de comer y pregúntale a Hotaru también porque no me respondió nada de que quería comer solo acepto el vaso de leche.

Endimion la miro aturdido- como te atreves a pegarme- mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ella no habla desde que perdió a su mamá.

Serena se dio vuelta y la miro- lo siento por mi comportamiento tan rudo, pero no me gusta que me ignoren y me regañen en mi propia casa- suspiro- tienen un numero de casa o celular donde llamar a sus parientes.

Endimion- no jamás hemos salido de casa.

Serena- no puede ser y como encontraremos a sus padres o familiares.

Endimion- tarde o tempranos nos encontraran, mientras tanto que tienes pensado hacer con nosotros- mirándola con rabia

Serena- a que te refieres con que ¿que pienso hacer con ustedes?

Endimion- cobraras un retacase o nos maltrataras- sin dejarse intimidar por ella- no creas que porque somos niños vas...

Serena lo interrumpe- no te hagas una idea equivocada, solo los traje por que estabas mal herido, pero si estas sano pueden irse no los detendré pero es peligroso que salgan de noche en esas condiciones, ¿qué edad tienen?

Endimion- Hotaru tiene 6 años y yo 7 años.

Serena- bueno pueden quedarse aquí por este noche- los miro y estabas cochinos,- si quieren pueden darse una ducha tengo ropa limpia - serena los miraba porque ellos agacharon la cabeza y no entendía que pasaba- que ocurre, ¿no quieren ropa limpia?

Endimion no la miraba- es que no sabemos bañarnos solos

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración, quería reírse por que este niño tan rudo se avergonzaba por no saber bañarse pero al mismo tiempo no tenía nada de malo su madre la bañó hasta los 9 años y eran recuerdos alegres que después del baños le preparaba chocolate caliente y se acostaba junto a ella contándole una historia para que se durmiera, esbozo una leve sonrisa ante tal recuerdo tan grato para ella.

Serena miro a Endimion- bueno si quieres podemos bañarnos los tres juntos, y después si quieren un chocolate caliente y a la cama que es muy tarde.

Hotaru sonrió y Endimion al ver la felicidad de Hotaru no tuvo más que acceder a su sugerencia.

Serena- mientras preparo el baño y junto agua en la tina bien calentita para que no pasen frío.- Bañó a los niños y luego los metió en la tina, mientras ella se bañaba, luego se metió en la tina y se pusieron a conversar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

El pequeño le preguntaba - ¿vives sola?-

- sí, mis padres murieron.-

- lo siento no sabía que...-

- no te preocupes, ya lo supere, y tu ¿tienes padres?-

- sí, pero ellos no se preocupan por mí, mi madre tuvo que casarse con mi padre por que la obligaron, ya que estaba embarazada de mí, apenas me tuvo se largó cuanto antes...-

- lo siento, no sabía que habías vivido algo tan malo.-

- no sé por qué pones esa cara, a mí no me importa, somos lobos y no nos importa los padres y ellos no le interesamos nosotros a menos que les sirvamos de algo, útil para la manada.-

- pero ¿cómo? si son solo niños, te creo cuando eres grande pero cuando eres niño ¿cómo puedes ser útil?-

- eso depende de los poderes que uno tenga desde el nacimiento, como por ejemplo el ataque.

Serena lo veía pero no podía creer lo que Endimion decía, ella vivió con sus padres felizmente una niñez tranquila y protegida, entendía un poco el comportamiento de Endimion y la desconfianza que tenia hacia los adultos, no sabía qué hacer pero al correr la mirada veía a Hotaru jugar con el agua alegremente, mientras ellos conversaban

- Endimion que pasó con Hotaru, ¿por qué no habla?-

- Hotaru perdió lo padres en una pelea por territorio, ambos murieron, ella tenía la fortuna de que sus padres la querían pero lamentablemente el territorio es algo muy importante para nuestra manada.-

- sus padres murieron, ¿hace cuánto tiempo?-

- el año pasado, Rubeus, quería enfrentarse a mi Tío, pero primero debía conquistar el territorio que mi padre tenía, aunque no sé si por fortuna o por desgracia mi padre no estaba, pero los padres de Hotaru sí- tomó un aire y continuó- Hotaru y yo nos escondimos durante el ataque, pero no lo suficiente para que Hotaru no viera morir a sus padres, desde ese momento Hotaru no ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna- secándose las lágrimas- lo único que pude hacer por ella fue escaparnos, no sé cómo pero llegamos a la casa de mi tío, donde nos acogió y vivimos hay.

- vaya, ha sido duro pero no tenía ni idea de que así fuera la vida de los lobos- miro a Hotaru- que pasa, ¿tienes hambre?.-

Hotaru movió la cabeza afirmando lo que había preguntado y se acercó a ella acurrucándose a su lado, serena rió y le tomó en brazo y le dijo- bueno te prepare algo de comer, quieres también algo Endimion antes de ir a la cama.-

- si quiero algo de comer, por favor.

Serena rió y le dijo- claro salgamos y nos secaremos bien, comemos algo y luego irán a dormir.

Hotaru la miraba extrañada y Endimion preguntó- ¿dormir? ¿Por qué?

Serena secando el pelo a Hotaru- como ¿por qué? hay que descansar, los niños deben dormir para recargar las energías para el día siguientes o ¿tienen costumbres diferentes?

- no, lo que pasa es que nadie se preocupaban por nosotros, somos... o deberíamos ser unos lobos con poderes superiores por nuestra familia, por lo tanto nadie nos manda o nos dice que hacer, aunque aun no hemos podido demostrar nuestro poderes, a lo mejor somos la excepción a las reglas... a lo mejor no tenemos ningún poder- bajo la mirada al reconocer la humillante realidad.

- ¡vamos! las cosas no son así, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero a hora bajemos a tomar un chocolate caliente ok -mientras mostraba una le sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo.

Una vez preparada los chocolates y galletas lo subieron al dormitorio, serena le paso la taza de chocolate y galletas y comieron en la cama, terminando de disfrutar el pequeño cocaví que habían preparado, serena les dijo que se acostaran a descansar pero no les gustó la idea y serena mostró una cara molesta.

- bueno aquí aclaramos algo, son niños y deben obedecer a los adultos y yo soy una adulta y obedecerán las cosas que yo digo.

- Como te atreves a hablarnos así, sabes quienes somos, nosotros...

- mira Endimion eres un niño y si nadie te da órdenes, que bueno por ti, pero aquí en mi casa yo velare lo mejor que pueda por ustedes así que por favor coopera conmigo para que llevemos la fiesta en paz.

Serena estaba molesta y Endimion no sabía que responder, tenía sueño pero no quería que una humana lo mandara a costar, Hotaru se agarró del brazo y con una mirada de súplica de que no peleara más, Endimion accedió a su petición en silencio. La rubia se puso contenta, los arropó y besó en la frente deseándole las buenas noches, los niños se sonrojaron frente al gesto de ternura con ellos, entonces Endimion la tomo del brazo.

- no te quedaras con nosotros.

- !eh¡ pensé que no querían que me quedara con ustedes.- Hotaru la tomo del brazo y Endimion hizo lo mismo y la tiraron a la cama, mientras se reían los tres- bueno pero mañana tengo que trabajar así que me iré y volveré como las tres de la tarde.

En eso la rubia comenzó a pensar "pero que digo, son solo 2 niños d años, como los dejare solos en la casa, lo mejor será que mañana llamen al trabajo y me presente enferma, nunca he faltado y tampoco he tenido mal comportamiento, bueno será mi primer acto rebelde en estos años de esfuerzo..." mientras los miraba pensaba que eran uno niños bellísimos, aunque no entendía muy bien las costumbre que tenían los hombres lobos, como unos niños pueden ser útiles para la manada, ¿A que se refieren con los poderes? ¿Cómo se desarrollan?¿Como el tío permitió que ellos anden solo por la calle? ¿Por qué esos hombres andaban con estos niños? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo encontrare los parientes de ellos y por qué dijeron que ellos los encontraran? Menciono endimion que yo los había secuestrado ya habrán pasado por eso, esto cada vez se complica más.

Los niños se acurrucaron al lado de ella, lo único que atino a hacer serena es abrazarlos y les dijo -!buenas noches que descansen¡ !Mañana nos vemos¡.-, dándoles un beso en la frente, ya había decidido no dejarlos solos mañana y se las arreglaría para ver cómo hacerlo los próximos día, como ponerse en contacto con sus familiares, valdrá la pena hacerlo, solo le quedaba 3 cuotas del banco y no podía distraerse de eso o si no le quitarían la casa, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en cuidar a esos niños ella quería darles un poco de la infancia que ella tuvo con sus padres, lo feliz que fue tener una familia, era algo nostálgico pensar que ella también estaba necesitando de una, en donde una pueda ir y decir llegue a mi hogar. Tenía claro que si terminaba las cuotas del hipotecario no iba a ser un hogar para ella sino una simple casa vacía, llena de recuerdo de su infancia, de su padre y madre, pero con estos niños volvió la vida a la casa algo era diferente, no sabía qué pero notaba el sutil cambio.

Serena- ¡que rico dormir! a qué hora serán – mientras se cubrían mas con la sabanas pero se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien y luego recordó los niños que no estaban en la cama, los llamo pero no contestaron se levanto de un salto para buscarlos cuando sintió bulla en el primer piso, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó ha examinar el piso y no encontraban nada raro pero cuando se estaba dando vuelta escucha hablar a los niños que provenía de la cocina

- hey hotaru no entiendo por qué quieres hacerle desayuno a ella, no ves que puede ser uno de ellos

Hotaru lo miro y movió la cabeza negando lo que él decía, mientras tomaba el jarro de jugo pero se le resbalo de la mano, quedo sorprendida mirando los trozos de los vidrios y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

Endimion la vio como se puso y le dijo: no te preocupes no dejare que te lastime, así que no llores.

Serena estaba escuchando las cosas que decía, no entendía por qué decían que ella los iba a lastimar si mas bien estaba preocupada para que no se hicieran daño, pero dejo de pensar y entro a la cocina ya que hotaru no paraba de llorar, mientas se acercaban a ellos endimion se coloco enfrente de ella y le grito: ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- la miraba con rabia- ¡si quieres golpear a alguien pegame a mí!

Serena lo miro y le dijo: estas dispuesto a recibir el castigo por ella

- claro, mi deber es protegerla.- mientras pensaba que a hora mostraría su verdadera naturaleza, que les pegaría como lo hacia los niños de la mana

Serena levanto la mano y los dos niños cerraron los ojos, ella intento de no reírse y los tomo en los brazos y los saco de la cocina, ellos no entendían lo que pasaba pero por lo menos hotaru paró de llorar, serena los miro y les dijo: no los voy a retar por el jarro a cualquiera les pasa un accidente, a mi me pasaba todo el tiempo- recordó como rompía todo, no porque ella quisiera sino que no lo podía evitar- jajajaja mi madre saben cómo me llamaba.

Los niños se miraron y endimion pregunto aunque hotaru también preguntaba con la mirada: NO como te llamaba

- manos de mantequilla, no importaba que me pasara siempre se resbalaba de mis manos, hasta que mi madre ya no me pasaba las cosas y menos las cosas delicadas.

En ese momento los tres rieron, serena se paro y dijo que limpiaría la cocina y luego tomarían su desayuno.

Ya en la mesa serena quería saber ciertas cosas que no se atrevía a preguntar y en eso endimion interrumpió con una pregunta: ¿Quiero saber porque no nos preguntas cosas sobre dónde venimos o porque nos encontrábamos con esos hombres? ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad de nosotros?

Serena mostró una risa nerviosa - bueno la verdad es que si tengo muchas preguntas pero encontré que no era el mejor momento, pero ya que sacaste el tema ¿podría preguntar algunas cosas?

* * *

Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo dado y espero que les siga gustando mi historia, Darien aparecerá pronto así que calmaditas espero no decepcionar sus expectativas cuando aparezca, un abrazo gigantes para las que me han apoyado.

:::::::/):/):::::: ESTA EL

:::::(^.^):::::: PRÓXIMO

:::::(")("):::::: VIERNES


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les dejo el otro capitulo espero que les guste y nuevamente mil gracias por el apoyo me ayuda harto cuando debo escribir la historia, espero que las disfruten y ya aparecerá darien jajajajaja

* * *

Capítulo IV

Endimion asintió con la cabeza mientras comía pero antes que comiences el cuestionario puedo preguntarte algo ¿Cómo es que el pan tostado quedo negro y los huevos duros están recocidos?

Sonrojándose le respondió jajajajaja es que no soy muy buena cocinera y las cosas más sencillas a veces se me…- los miro y puso cara de molesta- bueno si tan malo esta entonces no coman.

- no es lo mejor que he probado pero esta bueno, ¿que querías preguntar?

- bueno lo primero ¿de dónde viene y porque estaban con esos hombres?

- fuimos a la empresa de mi tío ya que hotaru quería salir, pero mi tío se opuso pero su prometida Ann dijo que podía ser buena idea.

- ha que bueno tendrán una tía que los quiere re galonear-

-No, ella solo quería que nos saliéramos de la casa, no le caímos bien-

-endimion no deberías decir eso, ella consiguió que salieran de la casa no es asi, por uqe no confias un poco en ella

-Como quieres que confié en ella si trato mal a hotaru y si no es por mi tío hubiera matado ha hotaru-

- Como que la hubiera matado, a que te refieres con eso-

- te acuerdas que te dije que el territorio es lo mas importante para nuestra manada, bueno cuando llegamos mal heridos, ella hacia guardia con otras lobas, al vernos nos ataco…

-tal ves nos los vio bien o no los reconoció o puede ser q…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando el la interrumpió.

-no nos compares con los humanos, nosotros podemos ver mejor, oír mejor y sobre todo oler mejor que un simple humano….- tomo un respiro y continuo- no tomos estos asuntos tan a la ligera por que te podrían comer viva la manda si te escuchar, pero para que lo sepas ella nos escucho suplicar protección y fue ella misma la que dijo: ¿por qué hemos de proteger a una familia que no protegió el territorio como se les ordeno o no ven la situación complicada que nos dejaron? Rúbeus tomo mas territorio y con eso se hara mas peligroso, o no lo pensaron

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero tampoco podía dudar de las palabras de endimion.

-Luego uno de los guardis personales de mi tío le dijo que no debería hablar así y menos delante de tanta gente… se uqe discutieron algo pero ya no entendía mucho estaba muy agotado, sentí que nos tomo y le decía a ann que nos llevaría afrente del tío y el decidirá si desterrasno o cuidarnos… no recuerdo mas desde entonces

- pero tu tío sabes lo cruel que es ella, como los trato..

- serena vas a prender que en todo hay una jerarquía que hay que respetarla, el que se salga de esa jerarquización le ira muy mal y además ella tiene mucho poder por eso mi tío la tiene como prometida, no creo que sea amor.

-bueno, independiente de eso ¿sabes cómo llegar a donde tu tío o por lo menos ala empresa?

-No porque es la primera vez que nos alejamos de la casa del tío, así que hay que esperar que ellos nos encuentren por mientras….

- como estas seguro que los encontraran?

-Mi tío no nos dejara solos o abandonados, sabes lo que paso cuando nos vio maltratados..

- no, que les paso-

- por lo que me contaron mi tío se puso furioso y ann se le acerco y le dijo: se que estas enojado por que los trajimos aquí pero son tus sobrinos y tu eres el líder de la manada así que es mejor que tus los elimines lo iba hacer yo para que no teanches las manos pero Andrew no me dejo.

- ella afirmo delante de tu tío que quería acabar con ustedes, pero que cruel… y que dijo tu tío-

- gruño, estaba furioso, en ese momento tos callaron. Mi tío dijo que nadie podía tocarnos, estaba prohibido y miro a ann, le toma la cara con la mano y le dijo: que jamás se te pase por la cabeza de lastimar a mis sobrinos porque aunque seas la más fuerte y un buen partido, no dudare en eliminarte. Sé que ella no quiere a mi tío, solo le gusta lo que no puede tener y el poder.

- De verdad me quede sin palabras con tu historia, bueno por eso piensas que tu tío vendrá a buscarte.

- Si, estoy seguro a hora espero que venga antes que rubeus.

-No te preocupes, no se como lo haré pero te defenderé con mi vida si es necesario, a ti y a hotaru.

Endimion no podía creer fácilmente en esas palabras y menos prohibiendo de los humanos, sus padre le había dicho que son una plaga mortífera, le hacen daño a su propia gente, te engañan como lo había hecho su madre para después abandonarlos, quería creer pero le costaba, solamente su tío había dicho que no todos lo humanos son así que el conoció una niña que lo ayudo en el pasado.

-Oye endimion otra pregunta ¿Cómo se llama tu tío por que si trabaja en un empresa podríamos contactarlo? y ¿Cuáles son esos poderes que dices?

- Mi tío se llama…

El niño no alcanzo a terminar cuando suena el teléfono y serena se para a contestar,después de unos 5 minutos de conversación vuelve la mesa

-ya a hora si continúan ¿Qué poderes tienen?

-bueno lo poderes son relativo, 1° nosotros cuando somos niños nos podemos transformar en cachorros involuntaria mente, por distintas situaciones como por ejemplo: la vergüenza, el cansancio, sobre todo cuando estamos enfermos o nos sentimos débiles. Es muy común que los niños nos transformemos a cada rato y el que se transforma ha voluntad indica que tiene grandes poderes, nosotros aunque estemos muy enojados o con rabio no nos podemos transformar. Solo cuando eres adulto puedes transformarte a voluntad pero para eso también hay que entrenar y por supuesto la sangre que tengas influye mucho.

-mmm… ¿por que influye la sangre?-

-es más que nada por la información genética que uno posea, si su padres son fuertes esos genes pasan a su descendencia. Otro poder es el ataque que ya te lo había mencionado, eso tiene que ver con saber peliar pero lo más importante es el porte, cuando un adulto se dispone a paliar se transforma aparte de cambiar su apariencia, su cuerpo como lobo crece, eso demuestra la fuerza que tiene.

- como crecen de tamaño, ¿Qué tan grandes son?

-bueno aumenta del tamaño de un ser humano promedio, no son lobos comunes, que apena te llegan a media pierna. Y el otro poder es el cambio de color de ojos, nos indica que puede ser por rabia y es paso viene antes de transformarse en lobo aparte nos da mejor visión nocturna.

- osea que si uno de la manada de ustedes cambia de color de ojos espor que se esta preparando para peliar.

-exacto y el otro y por último que se me es el oído, nosotros nos caracterizamos por tener una buena audición, pero los que tienen este poder podrían a llegar a escuchar los pensamientos de otros..

-no creo que eso pueda pasar jajajajaja

-no te rías, sé que es difícil de creer y yo no he visto a nadie hacer eso pero es lo que dicen.

- bueno endimion agradezco que compartieras esta información conmigo, a hora viene una miga a visitarme, y le pregunte si los aceptarían a ustedes en su guardería momentáneamente.

-que! nos quieres dejar en un lugar para abandonarnos.

-No endimion lo que pasas es que mañana debo ir a trabajar y ella cuida muy bien a los niños, es en la única que confió, luego de terminar de trabajar vendré a buscarlos lo prometo

- no prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir

- endimion entiendo porque desconfías tanto pero debe creerme si pudiera estar con ustedes todo el día lo haría pero no puedo debo trabajar para pagar esta casa que solo le queda tres meses y será mía.

- entiendo que te importe mas lo material.

- no es que me importé mas lo material es que es la casa de mis padres, y no quiero perderla.

Serena abraza a endimion tratando de transmitirle confianza y seguridad, como lo hacía su mama cuando ella se sentía triste, pero el instante no duro mucho, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-soy mina, serena abre la puerta.

-mina ¡cómo has estado! ,¡pasa!

-gracias sere, ya llegue asi que a hora dime cual era esa urgencia.

- bueno mina veras, ayer rescate unos niños de ser golpeados y los tengo pero no se de donde son o el nombre de sus familiares, asi que quería pedirte un favor si podías cuidar de ellos en tu guardería, mientras estoy trabajando

- hay serena como me lo preguntas claro que sí, no me llevo muy bien con los niños pero me encantan compartí con ellos

-Que bueno por que te tengo otra noticia, ellos no son niños normales pertenecen a una estirpe de hombre lobo

-serena crees que voy a creerte eso, si quieres decir que son problemáticos dilo pero no me digas mentiras que nadie va a creerte.

"No sé cómo decirle a mina que es verdad, necesito que tenga cuidados especiales con ellos si no podrían quitármelos y ellos no encontrarían a sus familiares"

-Bueno mina si no me crees aya tu, pero puedo pedirte un favor

-dime cual seri

-cuando entren los niños podrías abrazar al niño y darle un besito en la mejilla

- pues claro igual lo iba hacer de todos modos jajajaja.

"perfecto si pasa lo que creo que pasara mina se dará cuenta que digo la verdad"

-Niños pasen la sala

Los pequeños entraron en la sala, mina no los podía dejar de ver se notaban que no eran niños comunes ellos tenían algo especial. Pensó que tal vez era la piel, sus ojos de color diferente al resto o su pelo mas brilloso que los demás niños que ella conocía, pero cuando volvió en si recordó lo que serena le había pedido y lo hizo de inmediato.

-hola niños yo soy mina y seré su niñera mientras serena no esté en casa.

Ella se acerco para abrazarlos y darle un beso en las mejillas, pero cuando hace eso una de los niños desaparece, mina se encontraba aturdida no podía hablar, no salían sus palabras de la boca pero serán entendía por el estado de shock que pasaba mina. En esto endimion salió corriendo hacia la habitación, serena no había pensado lo avergonzado que se sentiría endimion por tal muestra de cariño.

-Endimion, donde estas – sintió un ruido debajo de la cama, se acerco y levanto las sabanas – por favor endimion sale.

El niño no le hizo caso, estaba muy avergonzado como para salir en público, pero serena no se dio por vencida lo tomo como pudo y lo saco. Lo tomo en los brazos y le explico porque lo hizo

-Entiende endimion no quería avergonzarte pero debía hacer eso, que pasa si una de las tías te abraza y te transformas o te enfermes y te transformas, lo siento pero debía advertir a mina de las cosas que le pasan a ustedes, no fue mi intención herirte pero debía hace eso para que ella me creyera.

Endimion solo se acurruco en su pecho y ella le hizo cariño mientras él se dormía.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, les pido disculpa por que el viernes no pude subir el capitulo por que estuve enferma y esta semana he estado fatal, espero me disculpen y les dejo este capitulo, es oficial el próximo capitulo aparecerá DARIEN espero que le guste cuando aparesca

* * *

Capitulo V

Al día siguiente los niños entendieron que serena debía ir a trabajar, aunque no querían pero entendía la importancia del trabajo, asi que que la ayudaron, endimion preparo el desayuno y hotaru su ropa, cuando serena salió del baño se dio cuenta del desastre que habían hecho, la ropa que eligió hotaru era para ir a una fiesta elegante y ella solo iba trabajar por un momento pensó que se le había pasado por la mente a hotaru pero solo sonrió y le dijo : hotaru esta ropa es muy elegante para usarla a hora asi que solo tomare los jeans y una polera, te parece.

Pero la niña se entristeció por que no había resultado lo que ella preparaba.

-hotaru te parece que me elijas el perfume que quieras para que me coloque.

La niña sonrió emocionada y fue al estante para sacar los perfumes y entonces recordó la colonia que serena le había puesto cuando la baño el olor le gustaba mucho asique lo tomo y se lo paso.

Serena no sabía qué hacer esa colonia era la que usaba cuando era niña y la cara de hotaru estaba tan emocionada que no podía negarse y le dijo: bueno colócame esa colonia- como me molestaran en el trabajo.

Serena bajo con hotaru y endimion ya tenía la mesa puesta pero no tenia buena pinta el desayuno, pero hotaru se sentó emocionada por lo que endimion preparo, serena algo aturdida no sabía cómo reaccionar si decir "yo preparare algo rápido" o que darse callada y comer.

-bueno es hora de desayunar jajajajaja- cuando se sentó pensó que tendría dolor de estomago todo el día pero no quería quitar esa sonrisa que le mostraba endimion.

- que pasa por que me miras asi, ¿tengo monos en la cara?-

- solo queríamos saber si te gusto lo que hicimos-

Entonces serena entendió que necesitaba una aprobación de parte de ella, entonces probó lo que había preparado y se dio cuenta que el sabor estaba mal pero que no lo diría, a lo que dijo – esta rico endimion …. Muy sabroso-

-Enserio serena, quedo bien-

-Si pruébalos tu mismo- entonces el niños se llevo la cuchara con los huevos revueltos a la boca y a penas la introdujo lo escupió

-¡ Qué asco!, como puedes comerlos quedaron salados- mientras se los intentaba quitar.

-bueno es que lo hiciste tu endimion y me los comeré todo, asi que por favor deja de quitarme mi plato…- miro endimion con ternura y le dijo – mira si quieres puedo ayudarte en la cocina para que aprendas, y si quieres puedo ayudarte en lo que tu quieras cuantas con una amiga .- mientras le hacia un guiño con el ojo.

Salieron temprano de la casa para ir a dejar a los niños a la guardería de mina, ella le explicaba que mina era una gran amiga suya y que no le ara daño y que ella conoce su situación asique podían confiar en ella, luego de darles un abrazo y un beso en la frete les dijo – pasare a buscarlo a la salida del trabajo, y comparemos algo por el camino.- los niños asintieron con la cabeza muy contentos pero antes que se fuera serena endimio la detuvo con la mano

-serena , quería disculparme por como me he comportado, he sido muy grosero contigo.. yo… yo … solo es que no he podido confiar en nadie desde que tengo memoria mi padre nunca me quiso y mi madre tampoco, lo único que se me mostró es conseguir las cosas con poder o por la fuerza y por eso quiero pedirte algo…

Serena mira la hora y ya estaba justa para irse o sino llegaría tarde pero entendía que era preferible seguir hay por que endimion la necesitaba- Dime en que puedo ayudarte- mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros.

-Serena quiero que cuando nos encuentre nuestros familiares vengas con nosotros y seas nuestras mamá, la de hotaru y la mía….- mientras lo ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y su mejillas rojas caían algunas gotas de sinceridad

- endimion por supuesto que puedo cuidar de ustedes pero no se si su manada me acepe y aparte, que pasara con mis amigos y mi casa…

-Serena no te preocupes mi tío te aceptara sin problemas y te compara las a casa que quieras, si se lo pedimos asi que solo debes estar cerca de nosotros

Endimion no entendían las cosas que serena pensaba y las que eran importante para ella, solo han pasado 2 días con ellos y ellos ya se encariñaron con ella, entendía el poco afecto que nunca recibieron de parte de los demás y no era que no se haya encariñado con ellos, es solo que no es fácil dejar esa metas que uno se propone o los sueños que mantuvo vivas esas metas, ella solo contesto- lo pensare, pero no pongas esa cara también cabe la posibilidad que vivan conmigo en mi casa, como tu dijiste no le caen bien a la prometida de tu tío, puede ser una opción no crees.

El levanto la cara teniendo una nueva esperanza en su mente, solo se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió, entro a la guardería sin problemas.

Serena quería decir que no los entregaría ni siquiera a su tío, si ellos querían podían quedarse con ella, pero era algo apresurado decir eso, asique se fue a su trabajo corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Al entrar al edifico e ir a cambiarse rápido para comenzar a trabajar io a lita saliendo del turno.

-Por Dios!, llegas tarde serena, no sabes que me tenias preocupada..

-lo siento lita, la micro tardo en pasar jajajajaja.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya llegaste, anda con cuidado en tu piso, el jefe de la empresa a estado estos días por acá y anda de mal humor.

-El jefe, ¿nunca lo he visto?

-Bueno es obvio que nunca lo veas serena, si trabajas en el turno de noche, pero a hora que estas en el de día tal vez lo veas, solo te recomiendo algo…-hizo una pausa y toma la cara de serena con las manos- solo escucha y escucha bien, si te lo encuentras no le hables solo di "buenos días" y..

-Como le diré buenos días si ni lo conozco…

Lita se molesto- ¡Serena !es cucha bien, sino lo haces tal vez te echen

-Porque, si no he hecho nada .

-Hay serena que haré contigo, solo escucha

Serena agacho la cabeza- Bueno está bien.

-Si lo encuentras uno lo saludas diciendo "buenos días", dos nunca lo mires a los ojos, tres no le preguntes nada, cuatro si te pide algo hazlo y cinco por favor no seas copuchenta y ni trates de averiguar quién es o como se ve… solo haz lo que te digo y no te despedirán.

-Bueno lita lo hare, no hare nada imprudente para que me echen de acá.

-Serena ese olor, es colonia de niños ¿Por qué traes colonia de niños? Se que tu apariencia se nota joven pero no es para tanto.

Serena se sonrojo no sabía como explicar a su amiga lita lo que había pasado de verdad y si se lo decía que pensaría ella, era enredado de explicar- jajajajaja que pesada lita, lo que pasa es que se me cayo colonia en la ropa, jajajajaja sabes lo descuidada que soy – espero que me crea…

-Bueno conozco tu descuido, y si te enfermaste era de suponer que podría pasarte..

-Que quieres decir lita, que soy torpe

-No, para nada serena, no lo malinterpretes.

Mientras serena mostraba una sonrisa tierna- Bueno no lo hare

-Decir torpe es poco … jajajajaja- lita no podía para de reír

Serena molesta y avergonzada por el comentario de su amiga se fue a la sala de reunión del personal para por donde debía empezar, cuando entro se llevo una gran sorpresa, algunas muchachas del trabajo estaban llorando

-Disculpen, es primera vez que trabajo en el turno de día y quisiera saber... - paro cuando vio a una joven llorando a mares- ¿qué le pasa? ¿por qué esta así?

-Lo que pasa es que ya han despido muchas personas que están en el 20avo piso

-¿esa no es el piso donde esta toda la gerencia y la oficina del director del edificio?, había que es muy grato trabajar haya.

-Sí lo era, pero a hora el jefe de todas la compañía Cibercorporation se está quedando en la oficina del director y anda con un humor salvaje, quien se acerca a él o lo ve directamente a los ojos, se pone nervioso y el los hecha de la compañía

-No me digas que la echaron

-No, aun no… lo que pasa es que ella también trabaja de turno de noche pero como echaron tanto personal del turno de día están sacan las personas de noche para que trabajen de día… y a ella le toco en la oficina del director y tiene miedo que la echen.

_De verdad le toco mala suerte pero no se puede hacer nada, _pensaba serena- pero no hay alguien que le quiera cambiar de trabajo.

-Nadie quiere que le toque el piso del director, asique nadie se treve a pedir cambio y no creo que alguien lo acepte con alegría

-Es cierto- _diablo está llorando mucho, piensa que así se solucionan las cosas-_ bueno es mi primer día si quieres podemos cambiar por hoy- _mierda, serena piensa en lo que dices, no puedes arriesgarte asi, si te despiden como ´pagas la casa o los niño como los alimentaras-_ ya q ue mañana empiezo de nuevo de noche.

-En serio, lo harías por mí, gracias, gracias- mientras abrazaba a serena.

-No me des la gracias, solo deja de llorar- _mierda, me he metido en un lio yo solita, lita perdóname y ayúdame._

-Pero debemos cambiar la camisa, ya que mi nombre esta en la nomina y no dejaran que otras personas entren en ese piso.

-Bueno, cambiemos, disculpa cómo te llamas

-Me nombre es Rebeca, y el tuyo cual es

-Mi nombre es serena- _ no lo puedo creer me llamare rebeca, no me siento como rebeca._

-Bueno serena, quiero decir rebeca, que te vaya bien en ese piso y mucha suerte.


	6. Capítulo 6

-Bueno ya estamos acá, empezare limpiando el piso si tengo suerte será fácil y podre terminar temprano.

Al comienzo serena le costaba hacer la limpieza por que estaba preocupada de los niños pero luego empezó a concentrarse en que debían.

-ufff ya casi acabo, rebeca no tenia de que asustarse, para su suerte y la mía no se a presentado el jefe jajajajaja.

Mientras guardaba el trapeador y se disponía a sacar los paños para la limpieza de muebles y de también para los vidrios, vio algo que le llamo la atención.

_mmm… quienes son ellos, se ven raros…bueno en el trabajo hay que usar trajes pero por que emiten un aura totalmente distinta a los demás-_ serena se fijaba en dos hombres altos con trajes oscuros y gafas de sol, ella no sabía de quienes se trataba pero no le causaba buena espina, cuando iba a seguir haciendo lo suyo vio de reojo a estas personas y observo que estaban armados, mas desconfianza tenia, en ese momento se encontró con la mirada de unos de los hombres y su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió, esa aura se había extendido hasta ella era una aura asesina. Ellos la ignoraron y entraron en la habitación contigua.

Serena se relajo por un momento pero se quedo con la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran estas personas, pero como averiguarlo, si entraba en la misma habitación le podía pasar algo era la primera vez que sentía ese escalofrió de miedo, ella por lo general nunca le importo a quien se enfrentaba, si sabía que debía defender a alguien o defender lo que era justo, pero esta aura le llamaba mucho la atención y aunque ellos solo la miraron tuvo miedo, solo pensar en el simple hecho que había sucedido le daba coraje.

Un estruendo la asusto, era un trueno, comenzó a llover muy fuerte y se olvido de aquel incidente, solo pensó en los niño, de cómo estarán y si tendrán miedo, ella esperaba que no, cuando se dirigía a limpiar los vidrios ve en el suelo manchas de agua, era raro ya que ella había limpiado muy bien siguió las manchas que llegaban a una oficina era la oficina de Andrew , no entendía que pasaba siempre escucho que era un tipo muy gentil y considerado pero lo que había hecho no tenia nada de considerado, pero se dio cuenta que no conocía a Sr. Andrew solo había escuchado que era muy joven y apuesto todas las mujeres andaba de tras de él, pero eso no importaba a hora estaba molesta porque le ensucio demasiado el piso - _ es que no podía secarse antes como lo hacen las personas normales, que rabia y tanto que me costo limpiar el piso - _ cuando disponía a dar media vuelta y buscar el trapeador le llamo la atención un ruido, como que alguien rompía algo, sonó a una vidrio, quería entrar pero si era un mal momento, hasta que sintió un golpe en la misma puerta, entonces entro pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie todo estaba oscuro y de repente la puerta se cerró quedando la habitación a oscuras.

-¿Quién eres tu?- la voz vino detrás de ella

-Yo soy… Se… digo Rebeca Sr…. No sabía que esta habitación estaba ocupada

-Eso es mentira sabias que estaba ocupada, te olí detrás de la puertas estabas esperando una excusa para entrar… pues ya te la he dado.

-_que debo hacer, me debo dar vuelta… no se si es conveniente… pero por que esta habitación esta tan oscura…bueno aprovechare esta ventaja para irme-_ bueno solo vine a ver que todo estuviera en orden…- se inclina haciendo una reverencia- a hora me retiro- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Serena caminaba hacia la puerta sin ver a ninguna dirección más que la salida, en el momento que iba a tocar el cerrojo se sintió un golpe en la parte superior de la puerta.

-Vamos no te iras tan luego o acaso me dirás que ellos no te mandaron…

-_Quien debía mandarme... espera a lo mejor estaba esperando a alguien me esta confundiendo mmmm…. Sip eso debe ser - _Disculpe me pero debe estar confundiéndome con alguien, yo solo hago la limpieza aquí- mientras mostraba una sonrisa tierna la que siempre le ayudo a salir de apuros…

-¡No me digas que me equivoque¡, bueno veré si es cierto, acércate para que te huela mejor.

-_ Quien se cree que es, el lobo feroz disfrazado de la abuela y yo la caperucita-_ Disculpe que dijo, no le entendí bien señor…

No hubo respuesta mas que una mano apretando con fuerza su brazo y luego palabras- Mujer te equivocas si crees que repito las cosas dos veces, y si también crees que debo tener más consideración contigo por ser una delicada rosa… acércate, hay algo un tu olor que me molesta.. . -_que es este olor que me molesta tanto… este olor lo reconózco pero se mezcla con un perfume barato… me trae recuerdos del pasado pero de quien…_

Cuando se acerco a serena a la fuerza, ella solo opto por obedecer si eso la sacaba del embrollo que se había metido sola, pero cuando el hombre se acerco olio el pelo luego cerca de las orejas-_ Por que este olor me trae recuerdo… quien es… es un olor agradable pero de quien… a caso olvide a alguien… diablos quien es esta mujer, será la que se llevo a mis sobrinos…- _se mantuvo un buen rato en la oreja como si se deleitara con el olor mientras serena se ponía mas nerviosa a cada instante.

-¡Señor, está todo bien¡-_ porque mierda debe pasarme esto a mi, ya quítate imbécil o te arrepentirás…-_ Señor…por favor aléjese… me está poniendo nerviosa –_ solo dame un pretexto para golpearte, si bajas un poco mas o te intentas propasarte te golpeare… total será en defensa propia por el acoso sexual que me estás haciendo, ¡PERVERTIDO!..._

-¿Dime quien eres? No creo quien dices ser, hueles a alguien que conozco pero no puedo recordar - mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros y baja su cara asta el cuello para tomar mejor su esencia..

-Bien amigo tu lo quisiste- mientras daba un paso atrás con la pierna izquierda y apoyándose totalmente en esta levantado la derecha para golpear el abdomen, aunque solo le iba golpear una vez para alejarlo no puedo evitar hacer más de un golpe dando tres patadas directas al abdomen y cuando la pierna derecha toca el suelo gira su cadera para golpear un puño izquierdo a las costillas dándole más potencia al golpe, para su sorpresa solo corrió un poco a su oponente pero lo que si había logrado es dejarlo arrodillado en el piso intentando de respirar ya que el golpe a las costillas hizo que le sacara todo el aire.

Con una risa irónica y de victoria- Señor está bien, le dije que se alejara me estaba poniendo nerviosa- _ espero que hayas a prendido tu lección ¡PERVERTIDO! Y agradece que no lo hiciera con mucha fuerza…_

-Quien eres tú? No eres una chica normal, debo reconocer que eres linda y rápida pero eso no te salvara de este problema…

_Que soy linda… nunca mi atacante me lo había dicho - _ Gracias por el cumplido, señor, pero le advierto que no se acerque a mí.

-Niña no pegas mal, de hecho me impresionas pero tu fuerza no es comparada con la mía así que no te sientas tan orgullosa de lo que has hecho.

-Señor no me siento orgullosa de lo hice pero me puso nerviosa - _Quien se cree este cretino, con aires de grandeza agrádese que tuve piedad de ti pero ya me las pagaras._

-Así que tu reaccionas de esa manera por nerviosa, entonces si me acerco te pondré nerviosa.

-Por favor no quiero que me cause más problemas, solo si me deja ir podre seguir trabajando tranquilamente.

-Pues digamos que no se me da la gana de dejarte ir, que harías mujer…

Serena se sentó en el piso en el suelo y se llevo las manos a la cara – Señor … usted es malo… yo solo quiera trabajar y usted me está acosando- mientras lloraba, ella creía que eso siempre distraen a los hombres, les da entender que ellos tienen el control de la situación pero cuando se encuentra lo más confiados de sus acciones ella los ataca.- Por favos … déjeme ir, no quiero que me echen- _ creo que con eso es suficiente, ya tuve que haberlo conmovido o algo por el estilo, levantare un poco la cabeza para ver su torpe reacción- _ para su sorpresa con la poca luz que había pudo ver la cara y no se mostraba inmutado.

-Ya terminaste el espectáculo, o debo seguir escuchando los lloriqueos de una niña mimada como tú.

_Que le pasa por que esa reacción… niña mimada quien se cree este tipo- _Serena se levanta de golpe- oye… ya me colmaste la paciencia, ya no seré amable contigo

-Así que al fin sacas las uñas la criatura indefensa… ves que es sencillo mostrar la esencia que eres realmente

-Así que querías pelear conmigo desde el principio… por qué no lo dijiste… nos hubiéramos ahorrado la cortesía…

-Jajajajaja … no es que vaya combatiendo con mujeres por ahí pero conozco la de tu clase..

_Clase… que quiere decir… porque soy huérfana pues bien te mostrare lo que me mi clase te puede hacer…- _jajajaja se nota que tienes confianza… espero que la mantegas asta el final…- Serena se acerca rápidamente hacia él para golpear la cara con un puño derecho e izquierdo pero falla, ya que se mueve más rápido que ella, entonces serena comenzó el siguiente contraataque de patadas pero tampoco funciono, se coloca un momento en guardia y comienza una combinación de patadas y puños pero su intento fue inútil, se aleja de él para descansar del ataque que ella ofrecía pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno eso era todo… no tienes más que unos simple puños y patadas, ¡es enserio!... te enfrentas a mí y nisiquera tienes algo decente que mostrar…

Serena exhausta del combate que realizo apenas pudo contestar- Pues… no es … todo lo que tengo… es solo que no quiero mostrar todo… a alguien como tú…

-Solo fanfarroneas, mírate tu y mírame a mi… tu estas cansada y ya estas sudando, aunque he de admitir que realmente eres bella cuando estas cansada pero yo que recibí tu ataque solo me moví para esquivarlos y no estoy sudando… eso no te da alguna idea de la deferencia entre nosotros…

-Solo me dice que sabes esquivar muy bien pero eso no dura siempre…

-Bueno tu quieres probar si solo tengo rapidez para esquivar… te daré en el gusto…

El hombre se acerco de inmediato hacia la dirección de ella, en tan solo tres pasos ya estaba realizando el ataque, serena apena podía ver lo movimientos sintió algunos golpes en el abdomen, costillas y piernas pero no eran grandes golpes. Serena entendía que él estaba midiendo su fuerza, porque para la rapidez que se movía el daño debería ser mayor pero se preocupo tanto en esquivar que no se dio cuenta que quedo acorralada en un esquina de la habitación y en un movimiento rápido del sujeto le tomo las dos manos de serena y las coloco por encima de la cabeza de ella, acerco su cuerpo para bloquear cualquier movimiento que la chica pudiera realizar.

Serena estaba consciente de la situación, estaba exhausta la respiración estaba agita, no podía calmarse y el cuerpo agotado, nunca había tenido un combate como ese, se sentía humillada pero al sentir el cuerpo del este hombre sintió una electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo, esta sensación nunca la había sentido pero no quería dejar de sentirla tampoco.

-Ves que no puedes contra mí… pero debo admitir que eres muy sexy cuando combates- mientas una mano sostenía sus brazos, la mano que quedo libre se coloco en la cintura y la acariciaba de apoco- noo.. eres realmente una delicia… nunca una mujer me a provocado como lo has hecho tu...

-No me malinterpretes, y para que no confundas la cosas no me provocas nada- serena sabía que mentía, su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias aunque ella no quisiera y en el fondo de su corazón ella quería ser tocada por él pero era muy orgullosa para admitirlo.

- Si tan solo me hubiera dejado olerte desde el principio no hubiera pasado nada… pero en cierta forma te lo agradezco por mostrarme este lado tuyo…- mientras olía su cuello y posando sus labios en su cuello, serena soltó un pequeño gemido - tienes una voz linda, sigue… no pares- mientas besaba su cuello una y otra vez y acariciaba su espalda.

Serena se encontraba mareada por la ola de emociones descontroladas que sentía en ese momento, una parte de ella deseaba que la tocara mas pero la parte lógica decía que lo quitara, en ese momento serena intento separarse de él pero se sintió tan débil al lado de é que no pudo hacer nada, en ese momento el levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos- realmente quieres que me separe de ti… si dices si lo hare… no me gusta obligar a que me amen pero deseo que digas que no…

Serena sabia que debía decir que si pero lo que salió de su boca fue- Por favor… no te alejes de mi…- él la volvió a mira y le dio un beso en la boca fue el beso más tierno y lleno de pasión que recibió serena, él le soltó los brazos y la abrazo por la cintura pegándola junto a él…


	7. Chapter 7

_Buenas, me disculpo por no subir antes el capítulo, pero estaba muy complicada con mis deberes de la universidad y del hogar pero espero que disfruten la historia de hoy, les informo que subiré los demás capítulos los domingos en la tarde, es mas cómodo que los viernes y nuevamente agradezco su apoyo con mi historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios (^.~) siempre los tomare en cuenta..._

* * *

Serena no podía alejarse de él pero tampoco se esforzó mucho por hacerlo, nunca había tenido un contacto tan cercano con un hombre, pero no le incomodaba si era el, no intento razonar el momento de pasión que estaba viviendo. De repente él hombre la aleja y le da la espalda, serena aun no entendía el motivo de la separación abrupta del momento

-Tenemos compañía… serán tus amigo- mirando para atrás con rabia

-Ah … que quieres decir con tus amigo… te dije que trabajo acá.

- Me alegra escuchar eso… tal ves si dices la verdad…

-Pero de quien estas protegiéndote… mmm… no veo a nadie

-Ya lo veras… no tardan en entrar… será mejor que te escondas… rápido, muévete, anda debajo del escritorio y no salgas de hay… escuchaste

-Oye quien te crees que eres para tratarme de esa forma… para tu información se pelear bien.

-No lo dudo, pero las personas que entraran son de otra especie.. no son como los humanos… no tendrás oportunidad… solo hace lo que he dicho.

-Está bien… lo hare…

Serena comenzó a sentir miedo antes de la pelea, será que la palabras del hombre eran ciertas o solo era una parte cobarde de ella que comenzó a florar en ese momento. Cuando ella estaba agachada en el escritorio –_ quien se cree para darme ordenes… y por qué le hago caso… hay que tonta serena haciendo caso a un desconocido… -_mientras se sostenía la cabeza_- grrrr maldición cuando salga de esta juro que no volveré acércame a él… pero cómo pudiste dejarte manejar así por un hombre…- _ bajo los brazos y se tomo de las manos colocándoselas en el pecho-_porque mi corazón sigue latiendo fuerte… aun siento sus caricias… su respiración en mi cuello… pero porque siento esto que me esta pasando_ _–_ entonces su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par. Serena quería salir de allí para ver quién era capaz de entrar así a una oficina de Sr. Andrew, pero aunque tenía mucha curiosidad no quería meterse en problemas, luego oyó un discusión.

-Estás seguro que se encuentra aquí…

-esas fueron la información dada por el Sr. Diamante…

-Pero no hay nadie aquí… vayámonos antes que nos descubran…

-Espera hay un olor raro aquí…- Serena se asusto pensando que la había descubierto, tuvo tanto miedo que dejo de respirar por un momento-… el olor viene del escritorio…

-Tal vez pero recuerda que aquí trabajan humanos y es normal que encontremos su olor…

-No esté olor es de esa chica que encontramos en el pasillo…no se puede confundir ese olor…

-_Que querrán decir de mi olor… que debo hacer siento sus pasos acercándose, que hago… no me digan que el ese hombre se fue… me dejo como carnada… canalla… como confié en el… que hago a hora… _

Mientras serena decidía que debía hacer los hombres se iba acercando al escritorio de a poco.

-_Serena cálmate no es la primera situación complicada que vives, así que podremos hacer algo… solo cálmate… coloca la mente en blanco y podrás reaccionar de la mejor forma… cálmate… _

De repente uno de los hombres saco a serena del escondite.

-Podríamos llevarnos este premio de consolación… no crees que es un buen trofeo…

Al oir esas palabras la sangre de serena hirvió de rabia, que la tratasen como un objeto no lo podía permitir, fue entonces que estallo en ira

-Como te atreves de tomarme así… te arrepentirás.- serena empezó con un puño directo a la boca del estomago y el sujeto cayo de rodillas al suelo, se dio vuelta para tomar al otro sujeto de sorpresa pero el movimiento realizado fue lento ya que este la tomo de la muñeca doblándole el brazo hacia la espalda de ella y dejándola inmóvil en el piso boca abajo.

-Creo que te creíste mucho niñita… no sabes con quien tratas.

-Maldita pagaras por lo que me hiciste… - mientras se levantaba con dificultad, una ves bien parado se rodillo para tomar a serena del pelo - pensaba tratarte bien como merecías… pero a hora - cuando esta grito del dolor se escucho un gruñido en toda la habitación.

-Dejadla ir… ahora

-Quien esta hay… sal pronto.

-Que no escucharon… suéltenla a hora.

-maldito sal de tu escondite… no tienes el coraje de salir…

-Si no sales no la soltaremos- mientras los sujetos d buscaban por toda la habitación de donde provenían la voz pero no lo encontraba.

Entonces de repente se vio una sombra detrás de ellos, serena intento abrir los ojos pero no podía mirar con claridad ya que la postura que tenia no le permitía, lo único que pudo divisar fueron unos ojos color amarillo llenos de rabia…

-Dije que la suelten… no entienden imbéciles…

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras tiro para taras al que sostenía a serena del brazo y el que la estaba tomando del pelo le pego un rodillazo en toda la cara.

Serena se quedo en el mismo lugar, no había recibido golpes pero de la pelea anterior ya estaba cansada y en la forma que la tomaron del brazo hacia atrás la dejo seriamente lastimada, serena apenas pudo pronunciar palabras mientras él la tomaba en los brazos.

-Gracias… pero llegar tarde

-Disculpa pero aun dudaba de tu palabra… debía cerciorarme que no estabas con ellos -

-Vaya que eres un hombre desconfiado… Sr. Andrew

-mmm… que dijiste…

Cuando de pronto él primer hombre que cayó estaba detrás de él y lo golpeo en la espalda.

-No te creas todo un héroe si aun no sales del problema…

-Sr. Andrew está bien… está bien… contésteme por favor

-No me llames así… yo soy…

-Basta de platicar…- dando una patada a la espalda del hombre que sostenía sostenía a serena.

-maldito como te atreves a tacar a una persona por la espalda…- serena se paro y comenzó a combatir con el sujeto pero lo que no se dio cuenta que el compañero de este estaba por detrás de ella, alistándose para tomarla por a espalda, en ese momento la persona que había protegido a serena se levanto y pego la espalda de él con la de ella, no se pusieron de acuerdo en algún plan o algo parecido solo se vieron de reojo y supieron que iban hacer cada uno.

Su forma de pelear era distinta pero supieron complementarse bien, se cuidaron la espalda mutuamente, después del combate los sujetos escaparon por la puerta, al abrirla entro un poco de luz y serena pudo ver la gente que salía y eran los sujetos que había visto en el pasillo.

Cuando serena estaba dispuesta a perseguirlos el joven que estaba al lado de ella cae al suelo, ella se acerca a él y lo toma entre sus brazos, no se explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento- _pero si no lo hirieron de gravedad, en ningún momento ellos se acercaron mucho a él, que está sucediendo._

Fue entonces que serena se dio cuenta que tenía heridas graves en la espalda al ver su mano manchada de sangre, no podía creer que la patada que había recibido en denante hubiera causado esas heridas.

-Debe ser una broma… no pudo causarte tanto daño un patada como esa… o es que uso algo más que su simple pierna.

-No… lo que pasa… es que estaba herido de antes… esos insectos no son tan fuertes…

-Como estabas herido de antes… eso es imposible… cuando peleaste conmigo no estaba así…

Mostrando un sonrisa burlona- Por eso te dije que había diferencia de fuerza entre nosotros… pero no quisiste entender…

-Deja de presumir… de tu fuerza… mira cómo has quedado- mientras se le llenaba los ojos de lagrimas.

-Estas a punto de llorar… no es para tanto… son heridas menores…

Quien va a llorar… no seas ridículo… ni te conozco no lloraría por ti…

-Eres muy orgullosa deberías admitir que ya te enamoraste de mí…

-Creído… solo me preocupo por ti y nada mas… quien se iba a enamorar de ti

-Si lo sé… quien podría amarme de con sinceridad- mientras cerraba los ojos

Serena se sintió mal por el comentario pero en cierta forma era verdad, no sabía que era estar enamorada de alguien, solo conoció una persona que le gusto cuando era pequeña y que hasta el día de hoy no se podía olvidar de él, pero esta sensación era extraña para ella, quería estar con él y no podía dejar de ver su boca, esa boca que la beso apasionada mente hace un momento, quería revivir ese apasionado beso, el solo pensar eso serena se puso roja como tomate, intentando sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

-Oye… debería llamar a alguien… digo para vea tu heridas… ya que esas personas no creo que vuelvan.

-Buena idea… busca ayuda mientras yo espero aquí…

-Bueno volveré al tiro con ayuda- mientras con delicadeza lo dejaba en el suelo y el chillo del dolor

-Estas bien… dime si estás bien- mientras se acercaba a él.

El se levanto y tomo su rostro con las manos y la beso de nuevo, ella se quedo en blanco.

-No era lo que querías… era eso lo que pensabas…

-Noooo… eres un creído no pensaba eso- mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de él.

-Deberías ser más sincera… lo tenias escrito por toda la cara "bésame" jajajaja

-Solo eres un creído, mal educado…jamás desee eso…- mientras le sacaba la legua, se fue corriendo por ayuda.

Al paso de unos minutos entra un persona en la habitación.

-Darien que te paso…te deje en mi oficina para evitar accidentes, tu espalda aun no se recupera

-Andrew… no creerás lo que paso pero la gente de Diamante estuvo aquí…

-Como … tanto le llega su descaro al venir a tacar en nuestras propias instalaciones…

-Si…grrr… ayúdame a moverme, las heridas de mi espalda aun no sana bien y he perdido mucha sangre…

-Me sorprende que aun sigas consiente… ven te llevare a un lugar seguro… vayámonos de aquí…

-Hay un chica que me ayudo… volverá con ayuda… quiero que la traig…

-Vaya amigo duraste mucho consiente… luego atenderé el asunto de la muchacha por a hora prioriza sanar tus heridas…

Cuando serena volvió con ayuda, ya no había nadie, no podía creer que no estuviera, pensó en un momento que los sujetos de negro habían vuelto por él y al encontrarlo en el suelo mal herido no dudaron en llevárselo, pero esa idea se esfumo de la cabeza casi al tiro ya que él era suficientemente fuerte como para dejarse manejar tan fácil mente, la gente se retiro del lugar al no encontrar a nadie.

Serena se retiro pronto del turno, no quería estar en su trabajo pero no quería irse sin saber que fue lo que paso, luego recordó que debía ir a buscar a los niño a la guardería…


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí les dejo mi siguiente capítulo espero que los disfruten y nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, cada ves que los leo me motivan mas a escribir, \(^.^)/ !gracias¡ \(^.~)/

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Al llegar a la guardería los niños la estaban esperando algo angustiados, al verlos corrió abrazarlos y les pregunto qué les paso.

-pensamos que no vendrías por nosotros.

- que dices... Porque no vendría por ustedes... Porque pensaron eso...

-dijiste que llegarías a las 18:00 y son las 20:00 - mientras no paraban de llorar.

- bueno si dije eso pero se presentaron unas situaciones que no pude dejar pasar.

Serena vio a hotaru que solo la quedo mirando con ojos lloroso y ella no sabía que podía decir para poder consolarla, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue abrazarla.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa los baño y le dio un vaso de leche tibia, luego de habérsela tomado se durmieron profundamente.

Serena se sentía mal por ellos, lo que había causado, las inseguridades eran grandes y no podía comprender por qué aun no había nadie buscándolos, dejo informado a la policía pero aun no han llamado. Cuando estaba en su cama al fin iba a descansar pensó en los acontecimiento sucedidos de ese día, no podía creer que dejo que un hombre la tocara de esa manera y también le entraba la curiosidad de que su cuerpo se complementaran con esa persona, por lo general no permitía que las personas se acercaran mucho en especial los hombres.

-¿_Que me paso?…. no puede gustarme un hombre así…. Me paso a llevar, me toco como quiso, no me creyó en ningún momento y me da órdenes… quién se cree._

Mientras ella está sumida en su pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que hotaru la estaba viendo desde el marco de la puerta.

_-¡Diablos!¡ Que rabia!….bueno tranquilizarte serena no lo volverás a ver así que estará todo bien- _el solo hecho de pensar eso, sintió una opresión en el pecho, quiso saber que era pero no podía definirlo claramente. No creía que estaba enamorada.

_-Obvio que no estoy enamorada, porque al fin de cuentas que es el amor, es ¿sentir mariposas en la guata?, ¿es mirar a la persona que amas y sonrojarte?, ¿es esperar que te hable?, ¿es ponerte nerviosa con un roce de su cuerpo?, eso es el amor lo que yo sentí es... ¿ qué es? Amor no fue, talves lujuria o sola mente me deje llevar por el momento… Bueno no importa, a hora me dormiré y mañana vuelvo al turno de noche y no lo volveré a ver…- termino ese pensamiento y su semblante cambio tomando se la cabeza con las manos-¡ Hay serena no puedes ponerte así por arrogante!, pensó que yo me enamoraría de él, por favor debe pasar mil año antes de que yo me enamore de ese tipo…- _recordó como la tenia sostenía, con la delicadeza que la toco y volvió a sonrojarse, agito mas su cabeza con las manos como si ella fueran a borrar esos momentos que no quería recordar, sin previo aviso escucho una risa y al ver hacia la puerta ella se sorprendió al ver a hotaru riéndose.

_-_Hotaru que haces aquí…- no termina decir la frase cuando se cae de la cama.

-Hay eso dolió… dime hotaru que pasa- la niña solo movió los labios pero de ellos no salió ni una silaba que ella pudiera entender.

-Hotaru tienes miedo…- vio como la niña movía la cabeza afirmando lo que le habían dicho.

-Porque tienes miedo…- Serena se sintió incomoda por qué no sabía cómo comunicarse con ella, quería que hablara pero, como lograr algo así, sobre todo después de un trauma tan grande.

-Fue por lo que paso hoy…-la pequeña afirmo.

-Piensas que los abandonare…- primero negó con la cabeza pero al final termino aceptando el miedo que tenia, el que los abandonara y no saber a quien recurrir, en ese momento se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-Hotaru… ven… duerme conmigo…- la niña se acerco

Pero luego se escucho unos pasos por todo el pasillo, y se abre la puerta de golpe, era endimion corriendo muy agitado.

-Serena… hotaru… no est…

-Endimion cálmate, hotaru está aquí, recién se quedo dormida.

El pobre chico cae al suelo – que alivio… me moví en la cama…y vi que no estaba… me salí de la cama y no supe que hacer… así que vine contigo…

-Endimion duerme también conmigo, ¿quieres?, o prefieres ir a la cama solo.

El chico solo asintió, y se metió al tiro a la cama, no quería estar solo.

Luego de ese evento, los días pasaron con tranquilidad serena trabajaba de noche mientras mina se encargaba de ellos por un rato y de día ella los cuidaba junto con la guardería, lo que no se dio cuenta serena es que estaba exigiéndose más de la cuenta de apoco empezó a decaer el ánimo y la fuerzas que tenia cada día.

-Serena, te ves pálida, te sientes bien…

-Sí, ando con un poco de sueño pero llegando al trabajo pronto se pasara… no te preocupes mina estaré bien.

-Segura serena, porque no avisa que no puedes trabajar hoy.

-Si hago eso me descontaran y necesito la plata estoy en el último mes y salgo de esto, después tendré un poco de tiempo para descansar.

-Serena dime con sinceridad ¿estas comiendo bien?, cuando estoy con los niños comen de manera normal, pero tú te ves flaca y algo anémica… dime si es problema de plata yo te puedo ayudar pero debes decirlo.

-Mina la verdad es que si, es un poco duro alimentar tres bocas y a veces la plata no me alcanza pero me las arreglo bien, a demás hay que sacarle el lado bueno a las cosas, estoy más delgada

-No seas tonta serena, anda a trabajar te are una rica cena para cuando llegues, así que vente al tiro cuando salgas…

-Bueno me vendré al tiro, terminando el trabajo... Adiós niños- los pequeños corrieron a despedirse de ella.

Serena se fue como si todo estuviera bien, pero ella sabía que no era así, ya hace 2 semanas se quedaba con el puro desayuno y el resto del Día tomando agua, se iba muy tarde al trabajo como para alcanzar la once y no podía pedir nada a nadie, la plata a penas le alcanzaba, ya en tres días más le pagaban su sueldo, tendría plata suficiente para ver sus deudas y tener un poco de dinero para mercadería pero por lo menos con eso pasaban el mes sin problemas. Mientras caminaba se sintió media mareada, solo saco la botella de agua que tenia para beberla y comenzó a caminar.

Antes de entrar a la empresa vio un auto negro que le llamo la atención pero pensó que era normal ver un auto así, era una empresa grande pero algo provoco en ella desconfianza, aunque no vio a las personas que estaba a dentro, pero le pareció sospechoso el que al verla el auto, levantaron la ventana enseguida y partieron, al llegar al piso se encontró con lita.

-¿Vaya serena que te pasa?, te ves desanimada.- mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate

Serena al ver esa barra le sonó el estomago, solo podía ver y pensar la barra de chocolate.

-Serena ¿que te pasa, pareces hambrienta?

- ¡Ah, no, como se te ocurre, son solo ocurrencias tuyas lita!- mientras le volvía sonar el estomago.

-Bueno, no importa, quieres esta barra, yo ya no tengo más hambre

Serena grito de la emoción- ¡Claro que quiero!

-Bueno no era que no tenías hambre

Serena se sonrojo y no supo que contestar.

-Bueno luego hablaremos de lo que está pasando pero a hora come y ve a trabajar.

Serena con esa barra de chocolate se pudo mejorar lo suficiente para hacer sus cosas pero realmente no sabía si se estaba sintiendo débil por hambre o por que podría estar enfermándose, ya era hora de irse pero lita no bajaba del piso 10°, serena solo quería retirarse del trabajo aun se sentía mareada, se quedo esperando unos 20 minutos aproximadamente pero lita aun no baja. Se fue caminado y volvió a ver el auto, pero esta vez tenía los vidrios arriba y no pudo ver quienes estaban dentro, no le importo mucho ya que no se encontraba muy bien.

Tomo el autobús como siempre y al bajarse de este, en el paradero ya se encontraba a una cuadra y media de la casa, nunca se alegro tanto de estar de vuelta, ya estaba media mareada y las piernas le temblaban a tal punto que no podía caminar derecha, giro la cabeza y vio el mismo auto negro al lado de ella, no podía reaccionar rápido solo intento alejarse lo más que pudo pero no fue suficiente, vio bajar a dos hombres del vehículo.

-¡Hola, lindura nos recuerdas!.

-_Mierda como no me di cuenta antes que eran ellos, y en mi estado no podre pelear bien… que hare a hora… ni siquiera puedo gritar_

- ¡Cálmate preciosa seremos gentiles contigo esta vez! No vamos a vengarnos porque tu amigo nos golpeo- mientras se acercaba a ella y paso su mano por el rostro- solo vamos a pedirte una compensación por lo que paso, vamos ven con nosotros…

Serena solo temblaba de miedo y de hambre, pero por mucho que ella se resistiera a ellos sabía que no podía hacer algo que cambiara la situación.

Los niños ya estaban a costados en la casa de serena y mina estaba durmiendo en el living de la casa en el primer piso.

Hotaru despertó y se sentó en la cama, movió rápido a endimion para despertarlo.

-¿Que pasa Hotaru?... ¿porque me despierta?- mientras se refregaba los ojos.

Hotaru vio a la ventana y la abrió, quería saltar por ahí, pero endimion la detuvo.

-¿Hotaru qué pasa? ¿por que quieres tirarte?

Mientras miraba a hotaru que le indicaba la calle, el escucho un voz que susurraba en su oído muy a lo lejos

-¡NOOO, DEJENME!

Esa voz que sintió era de serena, y se volvió angustiado por que no sabía si era ella lo que había escuchado pero decidió salir a ver, la ventana daba a un árbol por donde pudieron bajar sin problemas y fueron corriendo en dirección de donde provenía el susurro. Al doblar la cuadra vieron a dos hombres luchando con una mujer, al ir a cercándose vieron que efectivamente era serena. Endimion corrió contra ellos, les pego pero no fue de gran ayuda, uno de los hombre le pego un patada y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Endimion no vengas queda ahí! … ¡estaré bien!

Endimion se volvió a parar y a dirigirse contra ellos, pero esta vez el hombre lo estaba esperando para darle un buen golpe, serena al darse cuenta de la situación se tiro contra endimion para protegerlo de la pata que le iba a dar…


	9. Chapter 9

Holas! les dejo el nuevo capitulo... pido disculpas por no subir cuando correspondía pero no me encontraba bien para escribir y seguir con la historia, a hora volví a encontrar mi inspiración (*.*) perdida, así que espero recompensar su tiempo de espera pronto y también para las personas que me siguen, estaré actualizando de nuevo... nos vemos ojalas que disfruten mi nuevo capitulo... besos y abrazos (^.~)

* * *

El hombre no dudo en ningún momento en darle su merecido a muchacho y aun que vio que serena se paro para protegerlo del golpe que iba a recibir, no se detuvo, al contrario fue con mayor fuerza y velocidad para que le causara daño tanto al niño como a serena.

Nadie grito, hotaru se quedo pálida del susto al ver el cuerpo de serena que se golpeo contra el muro y no se levantaba, luego el silencio se rompió cuando endimion gritaba desesperado.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Serenaa! ¡Despierta, porfavoooor !- mientras la movía para que reaccionara pero fue inútil serena no despertaba, no pudo aguantar más las ganas y comenzó a llorar por ella mientras aun la movía para ver si ella despertaba pero fue inútil cualquier intento.

-No te preocupes- dijo uno de los hombres tocando el pulso de la muñeca de la chica- aun está viva solo se desmayo.

-No la vuelva a tocar… GRRRRRRRRR- endimion enfurecido vio los a los hombres que habían causado todo el problema.- Nunca más le pondrán una mano encima…

-No me digas y quien me detendrá jajaja- mientras reia burlescamente el compañero se asombro de lo que vio y pregunto- eres un hombre lobo… ¿pero de que manada?- entre los hombres se vieron y uno respondió

-Son los sobrino perdidos de la manada chiba… ¡qué suerte la nuestra!- mientras reia

-No solo nos llevaremos este regalo para divertirnos esta noche… si no que también nuestro jefe puede vengarse de su ¡clan!

Cuando uno de los hombres se acerco para tomar a serena endimion gruño más fuerte y comenzó a transformarse en un lobo.

-¿Cómo puede suceder esto? Solo eres un niño… maldito quieres presumir de mejor linaje que nosotros

Endimion no ya no era el mismo, estaba conducido por la rabia e ira del momento, lo ojos celeste de él que debieron cambiar a amarillo se tornaron un rojo oscuro, el tamaño que debía tener, era llegar ala altura de la rodilla de serena pero a hora, con estas nueva emoción que surgía en él su tamaño llegaba un poco más arriba que la cintura de serena lo que demostraba que sentimiento dominaban, endimion corrió atacarlos mientras los hombres se transformaban.

Ataco a uno de ellos directo al cuello, mordiéndolo ferozmente, apretó la mandíbula y no lo soltó moviéndolos de un lado a otro, entonces por fin lo soltó pero este hombre no se movía para nada, solo estaba tirado en una poza de sangre, hotaru no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero era verdad, endimion estaba matando a estas personas, ella lo único que atino hacer fue llevarse las manos a la boca, no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrada, solo vio al hombre tirado y la sangre que había en el suelo, para que ella no perdiera el equilibrio del cuerpo y cayera en el suelo se arrodillo antes que pasara, no podía gritar y las lagrimas no salían, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que producía esa escena, solo recordó por un momento la gentileza que tuvo serena con ella cuando hotaru tuvo miedo, ella la abrazo. Como pudo hotaru intento parase pero las piernas no respondían bien así que simplemente comenzó a gatear para ir donde estaba serena, aun estaba tirada sin reaccionar, cuando llega al lugar, hotaru la mueve para que despierte pero aun no reacciona, entonces ella levanto el brazo de serena y se acostó al lado de ella dándole la espalda a la pelea y mirando la cara de serena con el brazo que había levantado lo puso encima de ella para pensar que serena la estaba abrazando, se aferro al pecho de ella y quiso pensar que la estaba cuidando mientras duermen, no dio la cabida a ningún otro pensamiento.

El combate seguía pero esta vez endimion estaba perdiendo su energía, se estaba agotando y casi ya no podía mantenerse de pie, el contrincante se acerco a una velocidad impresionante para atacarlo y matarlo como el muchacho lo había hecho con su compañero pero cuando endimion cayó al suelo por agotamiento y solo estaba a unos centímetro de él, se escucho un disparo que hizo que el oponente de endimion cayera de inmediato.

Hotaru se sorprendió del sonido y levanto la cabeza para ver que había sucedido y que era ese extraño ruido y pudo ver que era mina que había disparado contra el hombre que faltaba.

-¡Niños están bien! ¿Les han hecho algún daño?- mina se acerco a ellos pero endimion no podía moverse por el agotamiento.

Hotaru se acerco a mina y se puso a llorar del susto que había pasado, mina la acaricio la cabeza intentando calmarla pero fue muy poco lo que logro.

-¡Debemos irnos de acá!, llevemos a serena la a la casa y decidiremos qué podemos hacer.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza, mina se llevo a serena he intento ayudar a endimion a caminar ya que se tambaleaba, ya estando en la casa acostaron a serena en el sofá, mina fue por un trago, el más fuerte que tuvieran para que serena lo oliera, en unos segundo despertó muy a dolorida y muy mareada.

-¿Que paso?

-¿qué paso?… ¿es broma? … ¿no recuerdas nada?

-No… recuerdo…- se tocaba la cabeza por el dolor e intentando recordar- unas personas me atacaron….- levanto la cabeza rápido y miro a mina- Los niños… ¿donde están?- afirmando fuertemente a mina del brazo-¿Donde están? … no me digas que ellos….- tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Cálmate… primero suéltame – mientras serena retiraba la mano que afirmaba a su amiga- ¡gracias!. Ellos están bien, si te calmaras verías que están acostados al lado tuyo en el sillón durmiendo.

Serena bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que ellos estaban a su lado, una vez más calmada les acaricio la cabeza- me alegro que estén bien… por un momento pensé lo peor - les movió el pelo de la frente y los beso.

-Los hubieras visto, endimion te defendió con uñas y dientes… era un lobo cuando yo llegue… pero no era una cachorro era mucho más grande, mmm… era como la altura mmm… ya se me llegaba como a la cintura, para que te lo imagines

-estaba transformado, y tan grande… no me lo puedo imaginar, siempre lo he visto como un cachorro y no como lo describes

-no te acuerdas… lo viste transformase.

-de hecho no recuerdo… lo último que recuerdo que di un salto para proteger a endimion de un golpe pero nada más… luego todo se vuelve oscuro y no puedo recordar nada

- bueno te explicare como llegue allí, sentí un ruido extraño de arriba así que me asome a ver qué pasaba pero para mi sorpresa los niños ya no estaban, me quise morir en ese instante, pero salí corriendo buscando por toda la casa y al no encontrarlos volví a la habitación de ellos para ver si deje pasar algo por alto, pero cuando me acerco al a venta para cerrarla escucho que alguien grita endimion.

- eso recuerdo que grite endimion, ese grito debí haber sido yo…

-como iba diciendo- mirando molesta a serán por interrumpir su historia- tomo el arma de tu padre esa que guardas en tu pieza, estaba en una caja en el closet vi si estaba cargada y salí corriendo en dirección del grito pero cuando llegue había un hombre tirado en el suelo con sangre y el otro estaba mal herido, así que en ese momento vi que endimion se estaba cayendo y el otro no iba a para su ataque así que no tuve más opción que dispara, luego te traje hasta aquí, fin de la historia

-sabes manejar armas…

-por supuesto que se, te dije que el curso que tome algún día me sirviría

-si recuerdo eso pero nunca pensé que para alguna ocasión así.

-bueno a hora no quemada más que comas un poco o debemos ir al hospital

-no al hospital, para que…

-bueno debemos descartar alguna secuela de los golpes que recibiste…

-no exageres mina, estoy bien nada pasara

Mina se para y va a buscar algo de comida, ya que debía alimentar a su amiga, en unos minutos vuelve a entrar al living y coloca en la falda de serena la comida, con cuidado de no despertar a los niños.

-serena que pasara con estos niños?

-bueno aun no aparecen los f…- cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpen la plática que tenían.

-iré a ver ¿quién es?- mina cargo el arma porsiacaso no creía que alguien viniera con buenas intenciones a media noche

-¿Quien es?

-buscamos a la señorita Tsukino, sabemos que vive aquí

-ya, pero no creen que es tarde para una visita social.

-no es una visita social, queremos hablar con ella.

-Pues se siente indispuesta por el momento.

-Por favor necesitamos entrar para conversar la situación

-Les digo que vuelva en la mañana cuando todo esté claro

-si no, nos deja entrar, deberemos usar la fuerza

-ni lo intente ya estoy llamando la policía.

-por favor aléjese de la puerta, no que remos que sufra algún daño

-¿quien se ha creído?… no me alejare… tengo un arma y disparare.

Cuando de repente se abre la puerta de un golpe y aparase dos hombres delante de ella, tenían cabello largo y tomado, uno era de pelo café y el otro negro.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les dejo el regalo que prometí la nueva actualización y nuevamente gracias por los comentarios espero que le guste mi nuevo capitulo y espero de verdad no atrasarme mas en subir los demás capítulos que corresponden... nos vemos el domingo _**

(\./)

(^.~)

c(")(")

* * *

-¿Quienes son?… ¿qué quieren?

-Señorita mi nombre es Taiki y el que rompió la puerta es Seiya

Mientras les apuntaban con el arma- ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¡ah¡ el nombre de él es Yaten- menciono seiya mientras le apuntaba a la espalda de ella.

-¿De quie…¡aaaaah!- mientras vio como un brazo detrás de ella se extendía y le tomaban el arma , dándola vuelta sin que ella pudiera reaccionar.

-Mi nombre es Yaten, señorita.

-Y tú de donde apareciste… ¡suéltame!

-Tranquila, si nos hubieras abierto la puerta esto no estaría pasando, pero como no lo hiciste, debí subir al segundo piso y averiguar quién estaba, así que esta situación es culpa tuya.

-culpa mía, si ustedes entraron sin permiso en un propiedad privada.

-solo cumplimos las ordenes de nuestro jefe

-a que jefe se refieren.

-es información privada.

-Buscamos a la señorita Tsukino. Esta es su retrato- menciono taiki

-no vive aquí.

-no fue lo que dijiste ase un momento- le volvió a dirigir la palabra yaten

En el pasillo entran los niños y al verlos comienzan a correr

-No puede ser… son ellos…

-sí, son ellos- mientras los tres hombres se acercan a los niños y se agachan para abrazarlos

-Yaten, Taiki, Seya, vinieron por nosotros

-eh bueno no exactamente, no esperábamos encontrarnos aquí- mientras seiya se rascaba la cabeza

- pero como llegaron aquí- les pregunto taiki

-no me digan que ellas los raptaron- con la mirada llena de ira

-¿Quienes son?, ¿son los familiares de estos niños?- pregunto aturdida mina- como no aparecieron antes y porque diablos destruyen la puerta

- de verdad lo sentimos- fijo taiki- pero nos obligaste hacerlo al no querer que entráramos

- nosotros somos los que deberías quejarnos, no nos dejas entrar y mas encima nos damos cuentas que secuestraste a mis sobrinos.

- tú eres su tío... Eres el tío de estos niños.

- si mi nombre es seiya.

-y como se que eres su tío.

-preguntales- dijo el pelo plateado

Mina se enojo por que él le había quitado el arma y mas encima le daba soluciones obvias.

-niños ustedes conocen a esta personas

- sí, ellos son nuestro tios pero no lo habíamos visto hace tiempo.

Atravez del comentario de Endimión y ver como hotaru estaba en los brazos de seiya no tuvo más opción que creerles.

-Está bien a hora que tienen a los niños pueden irse lo más pronto que puedan.

Al es escuchar esas palabras endimion se enojo y grito en el momento y al mismo tiempo hotaru se quiso bajar de los brazos de seiya

- no nos iremos de aquí, serena no está bien y si la vuelven a tacar, debemos estar aquí- hotaru un poco tímida detrás de Endimión pero también bien parada oponiéndose a irse y abandonar a serena.- no nos iremos, nos quedaremos

- sobrino debes entender que aquí es un lugar que no es digno de vivir para el clan chiba- dijo el del pelo negro

-también deben pensar como está el jefe de preocupados por ustedes.

-muy bien, mucha preocupación por su sobrinos pero no se dan cuenta que insultan la morada donde ellos estuvieron viviendo, tenían un techo, alimento y hasta educación

- no esperamos que unos humanos entiendan la importancia de una manada- dijo el pelo plateado

- podrías tener un poco de educación no crees- le respondió mina que ya no podía más del enojo.

- por que respetar a alguien que está por debajo de mi.

-Como que estoy por debajo de ti… ¿quién te has creído? El tío del año que se le pierde sus sobrino y los viene a encontrar casi tres meses después…

-NO nos iremos, aquí tuvimos un hogar, nos quiere mucho serena y se preocupó por nosotros tanto que dejo de comer para alimentarnos.- con los ojos llorosos.

-Endimión ya lo sabias

-no me acabo de dar cuenta cuando serena estaba deborando el plato de comida, nosotros creímos lo que nos dijo que estaba haciendo una dieta por eso no nos extraño que no comiera pero nunca pensamos que ella dejara de comer por nosotros.

Seiya se arrodilla adelante de Endimión y le toco el hombro- ¡la quieres mucho, cierto!

- sí, tío ella nos ha cuidado mucho y nos quiere de verdad.

-Endimión sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa pero no podemos llevarla con nosotros, sabes cómo se tratan las persona que no pertenecen al clan

- lo sé, pero quiero que ella se quede con nosotros por favor tío. Nunca te he pedido nada por favor, yo la protegeré y a hotaru… ¡tío por favor!

Seiya baja la cabeza, como no poder negarse a él y las caritas que pusieron los dos niños.

- veamos, deja conocerla de ahí decidiremos ok

-¡está bien!

Cuando Endimión llevaba a seiya al living pero al entrar a la habitación, seiya choca con una niña.

¡Cuidado!- grita Endimión

Pero los reflejos de seiya eran más rápido y logra tomar desde la cintura y espalda a serena.

-casi te caes...- dijo seiya mientras la miraba la chica y quedo atónito por la bella que veo

Sonrojada serena por como la tenia y embrujada por los ojos celeste que veía- discúlpeme me podría soltar.

- si, por supuesto, discúlpame, no era mi intención... Es que todo sucedió tan rápido.

- si entiendo no se preocupe, escuche que discutían y decidí venir a verlos- serena mira a los niños- ¡están bien!

- serena vinieron nuestros tíos

- Endimión me alegro mucho por ustedes.

- sí, ¡iras con nosotros cierto!

Serena vio a los tres hombres que tenían al frente y no quiso responder.

- bueno eso se hablara mañana... A hora deberán ir a costarse

- no queremos, serena, nos quedaremos aquí por si pasa algo.

- haber fue una pregunta mmm... ¿No cierto?, no les hice una pregunta fue una afirmación así que a hora se fueron a costar- mientras tenia una cara dulce pero una voz muy firme

- pero ser...

- nada de pero, ¡mina acompañamos por favor!

- ¡si, serena!

-oye no tienes derecho hablarle así a nuestro sobrinos- , grito yaten

- ¡discúlpeme pero esta casa es mía, hablo como quiero! y mas encima crees que a la 01:00 am son horas adecuadas para que dos niños estén despiertos ¡dígame!

-cállate yaten ella tiene razón... ¡Niños hagan caso a los que les dicen!

- si tío, ¡buenas noches!

Una vez que subieron los niños y mina serena se sentó en el sillón y los invito a sentarse.

- disculpen por lo en denantes pero los niños cuando llegaron a mi casa eran un poco malcriados y de apoco los tuve que criar.

-Vives sola- pregunto seiya.

-partamos por lo principal mi nombres es serena y si efectivamente vivo sola, a veces tengo visitas, mis amigas que vienen y me ayudan de repente con los niños.

Mi nombres es seiya,el es taiki.

- ¡es un gusto conocerte!

-y el yaten

- ¡hola!

- bueno como sabrás somos los tíos de estos niños, queremos saber cómo es que ellos llegaron aquí.

- los raptaste- pregunto. Yaten

-no, los encontré cuando volvía de entrenar, estaban siendo atacados por unos hombres extraños, cuando llegue endimion estaba tirado en el suelo y hotaru a una lado de él llorando.

- no lo puedo creer, que hayan pasado todo esto.

- desde ese entonces que viven aquí, la verdad no pensé que los estuvieran buscando al principio fui a la policía y en hospitales por los padres de ellos o algún familiar pero nada…


End file.
